1. Field
The present invention generally relates to managing transmission of data, and more specifically to managing transmission of contents data through a relay device between or among a plurality of transmission terminals.
2. Background
The transmission systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of transmission terminals that are remotely located from one another through a relay device to facilitate communication among the plurality of transmission terminals through a communication network such as the Internet. With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, more companies are moving towards transmission systems provided with the above-described teleconference or videoconference capabilities.
Even in case there is a trouble in communication network or processing capabilities of the transmission terminal, the transmission systems may still transmit image data using the coding technique such as the H.264/Scalable Video Coding (SVC) as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-506461. However, there may be some cases in which image data cannot be transmitted even with the above-described coding technique, for example, when the transmission capability of the communication network is greatly lowered. In such case, only sound data may be transmitted from the transmission terminal to the counterpart transmission terminal to at least carry out teleconference.